What Just Happened
by xoxoPrincess.Ai
Summary: LJ. How weird could a game of Truth or Dare GET?


"Oi, Evans!! EVANS!!!"

Seventeen year old Lily Evans groaned audibly as she heard Sirius Black call her from the stairs of the boys' dormitories.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll just stop trying— _Lily's thoughts were _rudely_ interrupted by the loud (obnoxious, as Lily liked to call it) voice.

"Hey!! LILY EVANS!!"

_Nope._

Sighing, Lily quickly bookmarked the page she was reading in her Charms textbook. Didn't he – along with most of the other seventh years, especially the Marauders – realize that NEWTs were in less than two months?? She needed to take in all the information!! She almost forgot what she had learned in first year, especially in stupid History!! She had NO clue who was who and when was when!! She couldn't afford to be distracted now! She had so little time to do everything she needed to! Study, homework, study, study, take a bath, study, homework, study, STUDY!!

Lily rampant chain of thoughts were once again interrupted, except, she realized, this time, by her own hyperventilation.

As her emerald eyes focused on the large fire in front of her, she managed to slow her breathing and heartbeat down to a normal pace.

She whipped her head around, furious with Black for disrupting her studying and making her – err -- overreact (more like completely **lose her mind**).

"What do you want, Sirius? Can't you see I'm busy reading?? You know, maybe you would do a bloody hell of a lot better on the exams if you'd actually _study--_"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevans! How about a game of Truth or Dare with the Marauders?" Sirius interrupted her – AGAIN – not even caring about the fact that she was in the middle of a very important lecture about how the NEWTs are extremely important to a wizard or witch's future.

But wait. Wh-what did he just suggest? Truth or Dare? This got her attention. She sighed, giving Sirius a look of resignation, causing the said boy to smirk, quite eerily and creepily, if Lily did say so herself.

The fiery girl followed Sirius silently up the boys' dormitory staircase, completely unaffected, unlike when boys would try to sneak into the girls' dormitories.

As much as she utterly _despised_ to admit it, Lily NEVER backed down from a dare, and because of that very fact, LOVED Truth or Dare, especially the fact that she always won.

Or, more specifically, against her newfound friends, the Marauders.

She reached the narrow door at the top of the stairs, and continued following Sirius silently. Finally seeing the actual room, Lily took in all the details and everyone who was there…

_So it's just me and the Marauders, huh…_

Lily rolled her eyes inwardly, careful not to allow any expression to pass her face.

_Figures._

Sirius took a seat on his bed, beside Pettigrew's while Lily found a comfortable empty bed to lie on her stomach on. However as she chose her spot for the night, she realized that Sirius was smirking at her, trying to hold laughter in, Remus had an obviously amused expression on his face, also trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Peter… well, he just kind of sat there, looking between Sirius, Lily and Remus.

"Guys, is… someone missing?"

_Oh, that's right, where's Potter?_

From her peripheral vision she could see the other occupants of the room shrug, a blank expression on each of their faces.

Ah, speak of the devil. As if on cue, James Potter stepped out from a room in the corner – Lily assumed to be the bathroom – right when she mentally called his name. Interesting thing was… his thick, black hair was dripping wet…

And his waist and thighs were covered with a towel. Almost see-through, due to the white color and water.

Lily's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bright crimson as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Gah! Padfoot, what the bloody hell?!?" James growled at his best friend. Without another glance at anything around him, he tumbled over (towel still wrapped loosely around his waist) to the bed Lily was sitting on, opened the trunk, and pulled out a light green T-shirt and cargo shorts, and quickly walked back into the bathroom. Minutes later, Lily heard the light click of the lock once again and turned back around to face the rest of the Marauders. But out of the corner of her eye…

_Merlin… James looks… looks…HOT in muggle clothing…_

James now stood before her and his three best friends, in a forest green polo and baggy beige cargo shorts. He had on no socks, with it being nearly May and already fairly warm.

She tried to keep a blush off of her face, but apparently her efforts were in vain because the oh-so-devious smirk was back on Sirius' pretty little face. Oh, how she hated that smirk…

She growled quietly as her eyes narrowed, giving the dog animagus a dangerous look that said 'if-you-don't-feel-like-dying-tonight-then-stop-smirking. NOW.' The upturn of his lips was instantly dropped and the color of his face paled about three shades under her intense glare.

"So!! Uhh… right, mate! Let's get this game going… shall we?" With that, Sirius grinned slyly at Remus, who glanced at Peter with uneasiness and unsureness, who, completing the triangle of stares, looked back at Sirius with a puzzled expression adorning his chubby face. Lily noticed that the fourth Marauder was left out of this so-called "plan".

"Okay, so you know the rules; the bottle is spun and whoever the opening points to is the 'asker', and whoever the bottom points to is the 'askee'. Understand?" Remus explained briefly, glaring at James lightly, as if trying to prove something. Lily still hadn't spoken a word, only confused at the Marauders' rather odd antics.

Remus spun the bottle, and the corners of his mouth twitched upward. He liked the result.

"Alrighty, Prongsie... seems like you've got the closed end and I've got the open end. So then, truth or dare?" Remus let a hint of mischievousness slip through his lips as he spoke those words.

"Truth." James, already knowing what his fellow Marauders are capable of, decided not to take the risk. Or, rather, offer to humiliate himself in front of the entire population of Hogwarts.

"Merlin, Prongs. Learn to have fun, whatever it is you're doing! I mean, it's not like all the fifth, sixth, AND seventh years haven't seen your boxers already, right?" Remus winked at James, and Sirius let out a loud bark-like sound, which Lily assumed to be a laugh. Sirius' laugh.

"Anyways," Remus continued. "Who was the last girl you snogged, what year, and where?"

To Lily, this question didn't sound too much like a bad thing to talk about, especially for James and his friends. And, of course, James hadn't _actually_ snogged any girl… right?

They were always just joking, _riiiiight_?

Wrong!

"Melinda Christie. Sixth year, Transfiguration classroom." James stated, shameless. Even… proud.

"Wow. Pretty kinky, mate. In McGonagall's classroom. The HEAD of Gryffindor House!" Sirius laughed loudly and high-fived his best friend, who returned his enthusiasm equally.

However, Lily still lied comfortably on James' bed, shocked, disgusted, and even angry with James for making out with a random girl. And a sixth year, no less!

But why was she angry? She should be happy that James found a new source of entertainment for himself, so he would stop bugging her. She should be ecstatic that the girl he made out with wasn't her, because she would probably throw up all of her internal organs if he did… right?

_Pshh, of course! If James kissed me, I would be so happ—no! I would be so grossed out…I'd be tainted by his… Jamesness forever!! Erm… yeah._

Lily made a face inwardly, forcing herself to believe that she would rather commit suicide than kill James.

"Hello? Evans?? EVANS!!" The obnoxious laughter of James and Sirius shook her out of her internal rant. She didn't realize that during her little inner moment, she missed both Remus' turn and Peter's turn.

"Evans, truth or dare?"

"Err… dare." Lily was suddenly uncertain if putting on a brave face would work, especially around the Marauders.

_Why? I'm never scared around them. In fact, I always kick their arses in Truth or Dare!_

Unfortunately, it was too late to change any decisions.

"I dare you to lock yourself in the girls' dormitories for an hour." Remus gave a soft glare in Sirius' direction, and Lily could have sworn she heard Pettigrew snicker in his corner. Lily breathed out a breath she didn't realize she held in. That was it? Lock herself in her OWN room for an hour?

"With James," Of course there was a catch. "AND, you need to be wearing the skimpiest outfit you can find."

You know, it was actually a wonderful day outside today. The temperature was perfect fir eating lunch outside or studying with friends, with only a slight breeze and a miraculously blue and untainted sky.

But just leave it to the one and only Sirius Black to make a preposterous dare, all the while adding his dash of perverseness. It was just so… him. Any other word for this… insanely disgusting, repulsively suggestive, _interesting_ dare would be unfit.

"WHAT?!??!" Lily screamed, finally overcoming the shock that washed over her as she half-listened to Sirius explain his dare. In perfect detail, mind you, so that there would be no loopholes whatsoever.

"OHHHH nonononononono. I refuse!! Nuh UH. Never in a million—no, BILLION years would I EVER do that! He—I just… no, I can't, I just—AHH!" Lily finished her outburst with a short scream, expressing and releasing some of her anger frustration at the same time.

"Oh, please, Lily. The sexual tension between you two is becoming increasingly annoying and unbearable. It pains me just to _look_ at you two flirting all day. How _do_ you do this, Lily?" Remus sighed, picking up a thick textbook for Herbology from his nightstand.

What? She did not FLIRT with James Potter!! Not anywhere CLOSE.

Lily glanced for a moment at James, fearing that James would actually be willing to do this.

_Well, of course he is. He's been obsessed with me for, what, four years now?_

But what she saw wasn't what she feared. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

James was staring off to the side, at a blank white wall, his cheeks stained crimson. He was obviously avoiding Lily's gaze, but as he felt her eyes on his flushed face, he couldn't help but turn his eyes to her, even for a fraction of a second.

Wrong move, Potter.

In that fraction of a second, an instant connection was made. Hazel met emerald, and suddenly an indescribable bond was between them. Unfortunately, it had to be broken by Lily, still protesting against the embarrassing dare.

James watched from his peripheral vision as Lily stood up hesitantly, calling for him to go with her and just "get it over with". He stood up slowly, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling. Excited? Ecstatic? Nervous?

He didn't have time to collect his thoughts before he was following Lily down the stairs, into the common room. From there, he rode his broom up the narrow column as Lily climbed the stairs at a sloth's pace.

**Minutes later, in the girls' dormitories**

"So… you mind turning around while I change?" Lily's cheeks heated up instantly as she mumbled this, and James only shrugged nonchalantly as he turned around and plopped himself down on a random bed.

_James POV_

I turned around again to face her when she squeaked out that she was done. My eyes widened to the size of golf balls when I saw what she was wearing; a tiny and _tight_ muggle-brand tank top, only reaching barely below her belly button with a micro skirt so short that I could almost see the bottom of her – _sexy, perfectly round, wonderful_ – ass.

I felt her trying to cover herself and shrink under my open stare. But how can I help it? In that outfit, she was _hot_.

I tore my eyes away from her body, and tried to distract myself with looking around the room. Why was nobody else here? Wait, stupid question. Of course Padfoot had something to do with this. Knowing him, he probably paid everyone to leave the dormitories until late tonight.

I took one more glance at Lily. Couldn't hurt, right?

WRONG!

By now, she had sat down on her bed, slowly wrapping a thin comforter around her shoulders, pausing to pull out her beautiful red hair from underneath. Her slender arms wrapped themselves around her body, trying to cover her toned stomach, but her legs were still exposed.

_Her long, creamy, smooth legs…_ James' mind was numbed as Lily shifted her legs, uncomfortable. But that just made her all the more breathtaking to James.

_Oh Merlin…_

_Narrator POV_

Lily wrapped her baby blue comforter around herself, her red hair spilling across the light blanket. Her legs were still exposed to James and the suddenly chilly air, but she didn't care as much. She wrapped her arms around her small waist, trying to cover her stomach. It would have to do for now…

She could easily sense that James was staring at her openly, and it irked her to no end. Didn't he have any self-discipline??

She shifted her legs, which were no covered in goosebumps, and she saw James squeeze his eyelids shut, a light pink blush still adorning his handsome face.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. _Handsome_ face?

_Well… he actually isn't that bad looking…_

Lily winced at her internal confession. Of all things that could have happened to her, she did NOT expect to have a crush on James.

But as the pair sat in silence on opposite sides of the room, Lily couldn't help but think about her feelings toward James. Was it really just a "crush"…?

_Nope, you're in love with James Potter, Lily Evans._ A little voice piped up from the back of her mind. It sounded weak, intimidated; unsure. Just like her thoughts now. Lily quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and stared at the clean white sheets, which suddenly seemed very interesting to observe.

But when Lily looked up again, James' face was mere inches away from her face, his breath fanning over her lips lightly. It was… intoxicating.

Lily gasped lightly and her breath became shallower and shallower as she slowly took in their closeness. One tiny movement forward and they could be…

_Ju-just a bit further and…_

"Lily… you have no clue what you're doing to me."

"No, James. I really don't. Do tell me?"

He smirked.

"I want you…"

"…"

"I want to touch your soft skin…"

"…"

"I need to see what you taste like, Lily Evans."

And with that, he kissed her. Slowly at first, but more and more passion was slowly being put into it. Lily felt herself come out of her numb state and start to kiss back.

He ran his tongue over her plump pink lips, and she granted him entrance without hesitation. His tongue explored her mouth, running over every crevice, bump, memorizing it. Her tongue battled with his for dominance, but he won.

He nudged her backwards so that she was now lying on her bed, James on top of her with his knees on either side of her, and both of his hands on either side of her head for support.

Soon his hands were roaming everywhere on her body, trailing up her thighs and past her small waist. His right arm snaked its way around her small frame and held her closer to his body.

Her hands snuck under his polo and she raked her nails softly through the crevices on his chest, feeling his hard six-pack from all that time spent on the Quidditch field. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand still holding him tightly to her while the other hand ran through his soft black locks.

They broke apart for air, and Lily could only be overtaken with shock once again at what just happened.

The kiss wasn't what she imagined it would be like (not that she thought about stuff like that, of course not). She always imagined James pushing her up against a marble wall in a deserted hallway on one of their patrols, snogging her like there was no tomorrow.

_Oh well, good enough._

She gazed back into James' hazel eyes, unsure of what to say next. Fortunately, James did.

"Lily Evans… I love you." He whispered, his voice husky from the kiss. Lily practically melted right there and then.

"James Potter… I think I love you too." At that, James grinned like he was the luckiest man on earth, and leaned down to kiss her again.

They broke off again, both, being humans, still needing to breathe.

"Wh-what just happened?" Lily asked.

"We made out for a little while, and we confessed to each other."

"Oh." Before Lily could speak again, her lips were preoccupied by James' own.


End file.
